


It's all about perspective

by Mirzy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy is also a horny fuck, Eventual Smut, Harry Hart is Alive, Harry Hart lives theory, Harry is a Gentleman, Harry seems like a bit of a prat but he's just a grumpy old man, Its a mystery, M/M, Might be sex, Violence, amirite, at this moment as im writing the tags, because im not that creative, give him time, good shit, guess whos bad at tags, he doesnt know how to deal with eggsys flirting, i havent decided alot, idk how long this is goin to be, it's kingsman basically, meanwhile eggsy has a big ol crush, nobody can tell me she isnt, open this baby up and take a look, probs gorey details, roxy is gay asf, will most likely have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzy/pseuds/Mirzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Kingsman from a different perspective~</p><p>Harry knew fully well there were plenty of men over 40 years old who were currently sporting young, fit, new partners on their arms... he'd endured the flirtations of far more boys and girls around the age of 20 than he had with those his own age. His age wasn't really his issue.</p><p>True, there was something about being old enough to be Eggsy's father that irked him... but that was more referring to Eggsy specifically.</p><p>He knew Eggsy's father. He worked with Eggsy's father. Eggsy's father saved his life. What sort of repayment for the valour of a brave soldier is courting his son?</p><p>Harry sighed and brought the glass to his lips once more, swigging down the remainder of the brandy that had been stilling at the bottom, as the younger man approached him, a grin playing on his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you see it from my side?

Eggsy sat grinning at his mentor, eyes gazing over the fine-dressed gentleman as he pulled on the blazer of his new suit, after his last one was ruined during his last mission. The deep navy fitting _oh-so perfectly_ over his tall, elegantly muscular frame. Even after being exposed to this lifestyle for quite some time now, the technology never failed to surprise him. The 'modern suit of armor' was probably his favourite. Especially on Harry Hart. 

Eggsy, vacantly chewing on his bottom lip, winked once he made eye contact with Harry's reflection. As the man glanced behind him at the younger boy, slumped on one of the velveteen seats with his feet perched up on the small, polished wooden table. Harry slowly returned his eyes to his own reflection, shoulders slumping, sighing in exasperation at Eggsy's incessant flirting. Harry finished buttoning and straightened up, assessing the suit methodically. He knew it was a perfect fit, _of course_ it was, he could have walked out without trying it on... A tuneful whistle rang out from behind him, he glanced down again to see Eggsy, still grinning, winked once more as he - bluntly put - checked him out. Harry faintly shook his head "A gentleman doesn't make such vulgar gestures" he said with a hint of disapproval in his voice. Eggsy only smirked. "If that's your opinion of vulgar bruv, im gonna 'av fun wiv this..." Eggsy sank in his seat and not-so-subtly moved his gaze to Harry's backside. "...the suit's a winner by the way" biting the inside of his cheek, holding up his hand, giving the 'ok' sign. Harry inwardly groaned at his behaviour. They were months into his training and all of a sudden, Eggsy developed this wicked disregard for any of his teachings in terms of holding himself up as a proper gentleman. He excelled in all of his field training, from reconnaissance to weaponry, but it seemed almost as if he purposefully acted unruly in order to get a rise out of Harry. In fact he was certain that was the goal. "You know you would have seen the suit regardless of whether it was now or later" Harry said in an exhausted tone. Eggsy merely shrugged, not taking his eyes off Harry "....im impatient...." he mumbled distantly, clearly not paying full attention. _'and very insistent...'_ Harry didn't think his posture could grow any more exasperated, but he managed. 

Harry glanced behind him once more and abruptly swung out his leg in a low sweep, removing Eggsy's feet from the furniture in one, swift movement. Eggsy toppled and stuck out his arm quickly to stop himself from falling off the seat. "A gentleman doesn't make himself so comfortable anywhere else but his own home" He spoke down to his bemused recruit. Harry turned to pick up his neatly folded, discarded clothing, straightening his back and holding his head high "Well if your curiosity has been sedated, we had best get a move on" he moved towards the door, pulling it open and waiting beside it for Eggsy to walk through, who was still frozen in the awkward post-stumble position, mouth hanging slightly agape. Harry's exasperation was reaching its limit. "Oh _come on_ boy.... and close your mouth." he all but snapped. Eggsy just lifted himself up sluggishly, with a noticeable smirk still playing on his lips "I know you're pissed off, but you're still hot as hell" Harry just stared back with hooded eyelids and Eggsy held his hands up beside his face in a feigned surrender, before sauntering through the door, the playful grin never once wavering from his face. Harry closed the door behind them, nodding curtly to the man behind the desk and swiftly exited the tailors. 

The recruits were all given time to perform one on one training with their mentor for one week, once a month. Harry's always thought individual training was far more effective than endless team classes. While the input and point of view of others is a valuable learning curb for Eggsy, he personally saw more improvement when he was the one overlooking his training personally. Not that he didn't trust Merlin, quite the opposite. It was simply that Harry wanted to take every precaution to ensure Eggsy learned everything that could potentially prevent his untimely death. Adding an unsettling level paranoia, the only thing that put him at ease was seeing Eggsy accel in the techniques he taught him with his own eyes. As they entered the car stationed out front, Harry pondered ways to get Eggsy to cease his ridiculous attitude towards him. There was a time at the beginning of their training when Eggsy would look at him with awe and admiration, eager to learn anything and everything there was to learn, but somewhere along the line, Eggsy's gazes and dialogue became... inappropriate. if he made one more cheeky quip in front of the other Kingsman they'd never let Harry hear the end of it. Even though hes certain they think he's kidding around, chuckling when the boy said something suggestive about himself, Harry or their relationship... 

Harry chose to see it that way too... _at first_... to believe that his young protogé was simply teasing him, that he had no such thing as an ulterior motive and his playful manners were just filled with innocent, boyish intentions. However it didn't take Harry long to realize that this was not the case at all. In the past, there had been relationships between Kingsmen and their candidates, and unsurprisingly they were frowned upon by the other Kingsmen and ultimately ended. Not only is it unprofessional but it distracts the recruit from their goal and devalues the qualifications of that candidate. The last thing Harry wanted was for Arthur to get the idea that Harry chose Eggsy for _impure_ reasons. He didn't need him to doubt Eggsy more than he already did. But... aside from all of that. The boys advances were... difficult to ignore. Harry had resorted to brushing the comments off and scolding him in an attempt to get him to focus, but it seems as though Eggsy rather enjoys that treatment. Occasionally he humors him, as he did just before with the suit. Eggsy had asked to see it on before the trip back to Harry's home. He had immediately thought there was no point but Eggsy was adamant... in the most impertinent way possible. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Eggsy's voice filling his ears "Soo... i'm headin' back out tomorrow.... wha' 'av ya' got planned for the rest of our time toge'va?" Eggsy turned all of his body to face Harry, giving him a curious level of attention. "If i told you, the element of surprise you've taken such a liking to during your studies would be pointless..." Harry drawled sarcastically, remembering the strenuous, anxiety inducing but _necessary_ training involved in becoming a Kingsman. Eggsy scoffed, leaning his head back against the head rest, giving Harry a mock-hardened glare. The glare soon turned to one that resembled longing. Eggsy found himself staring at the man beside him as he clicked his watch. Probably doing something important.

Eggsy wasn't sure when these feelings for Harry developed. He knew that he wasn't supposed to express them or even acknowledge their existence but he felt like he was going against everything that he stood for. Eggsy had never been shy or nervous about his feelings and he had never cared much for, or paid any attention to the negative opinions of others. Growing up with Dean, he had developed a resistance to them. Whether he was wooing a pretty girl or seducing some tall handsome bloke, he made sure to make it obvious straight up, to avoid any awkward 'but what if' feelings later on. Similar to the ones he's having right now. He wasn't originally considering on acting on them. He knew it was unprofessional and he knew if anyone suspected they were screwing, Eggsy'd get dropped in a gutter somewhere and Harry would probably get fired. The full on memory erasing, _'fuck you boyo'_ thing hes noticed with the secret organisation. Since he did legitimately care for Harry, more so than just someone he wanted to bang, the idea of him losing his job because of Eggsy was painful to think about, however so was not doing anything about these fervent urges that were steadily growing more desperate, the more he tried to ignore them. Eggsy decided that 'innocent' flirting was somewhat acceptable so he gunned for being a flirtatious lil' twat around his favourite mentor. It satisfied his needs to be close to him and tell him how he felt, even if it was indirect. Eggsy didn't see he big deal...It wasn't like this was some weird daddy kink of his... at least hes _95% sure_ that was not the case... It was just a crush. Then again Eggsy had had crushes before and none of them felt quite like this. But he knew that out of respect for Harry, acting on these feelings any more than he already was, was out of the question. .... _But_ if by some miracle Harry were somewhat interested in Eggsy, he would want to know if there might, _possibly_ be a tiny chance of _maybe_ finding a way to be together...in theory... speaking hypothetically. Eggsy slumped back in his seat, foot tapping anxiously as they made their way back to Harry's home.

"..in any case..." Harry continued, clicking his watch once more before setting his hand down in his lap and turning to face Eggsy "...you should be alert. Not just with me or during your team training, but in general. A Kingsman must be able to act quickly and efficiently under pressure" he added with his usual tone. "Shouldn't be a problem.." Eggsy clicked his tongue "..im never fully relaxed anyways" Especially not in the fucking recruits quarters. The last time he tried to sleep he almost drowned. 

Harry slightly frowned at this. Despite Eggy's carefree, leisurely persona, Harry occasionally felt an air of anxiousness. As if the young boy were constantly troubled, even if it were in the back of his mind. He had no doubt his bastard of a step father had some part to play in it. Victims of abuse get passed their struggles but some never really get over them. Harry hadn't forgotten since Eggsy were here with him it meant his mother was alone with the cretin. He had considered getting rid of him and his goonies as a present for Eggsy doing so well in his studies and so she, Eggsy and his baby sister could live in peace, but he was afraid now wasn't the time for that. If Eggsy earns the title of Lancelot he'll also earn a high-end house for his family far away from Dean and won't have to worry any longer. Until then, Harry had to focus on training Eggsy for whatever Merlin had planned to decide the recruits that would continue onto the next stage.

Besides from the final test which was always "shoot the dog", Merlin kept these things a secret even from the other Kingsmen until the very last minute, precisely so there was no way for the mentors to prepare their candidates for specific situations. When Merlin was plotting a test, the Kingsmen would get a warning that their candidate was being tested and that they weren't truly in any danger. Getting the most accurate results from each recruit. That was "Merlins" job, to test the knights for "Arthur". In short, they had to rely on their problem solving abilities. So Harry was going to make sure Eggsy knew as much as he did, or at least enough to keep him alive.

The car slowly moved down the court leading to Harry's home and pulled up out front. Harry and Eggsy exited from either side of the vehicle, Harry nodded to the driver, telling him to go home and Eggsy walked up to the door with his hands in his jacket pockets. Eggsy turned to the familiar scampering sound of paws on concrete, looking down to see JB bounding towards him, mouth hanging open. Eggsy looked on fixedly "Hey boy! .... how did you.. get outside...?" he asked the dog, glancing to either side of him. He had left him in Harry's house and he's pretty sure it doesn't have a doggy door. He lifted the dog into his arms scratching the pugs neck, moving to the front door. When Harry glanced up at Eggsy for a moment, the boy had stopped still on the front porch, one hand slowly lifting, holding his index finger in the air. "Uhh....'arry?.." Harry turned towards the boy at the sound of his name and walked up behind him. "Did.. you forget to close the door when we left this mornin'?" he asked slowly and quizzically pointing at the front door that was partially open. Eggsy looked back to see Harry, stopped in his tracks, before slowly continuing his movements towards the door. He noticed the dog in Eggsy's arms that most definitely should have been inside and followed the point of his finger to the door. He stepped forward, holding his arm out in front of Eggsy "Stay here." Harry ordered curtly, brandishing his handgun, not taking his eyes off the door. Eggsy made a noise that resembled a gas leak "Get fucked bruv, im coming wiv ya" Eggsy zipped JB up in his jacket and bounced impatiently, cocking his head at the door once Harry was looking in his direction. Harry sighed and mentally shrugged, placing a calculated hand on the door, slowly pushing it open wide enough for he and Eggsy to slip through. 

They walked through the threshold and Eggsy spotted Harry's umbrella hanging on the stand like it was actually a _normal_ umbrella. Harry handed Eggsy his gun and reached for his umbrella, taking it in his hand and leaning on it like a cane peering down the hallway skeptically. Eggsy came up behind him, JB wriggling in his jacket making soft grunting noises out his squashed nose. Eggsy fidgeted with his pet, removing him from his jacket and Harry tried to restrain from rolling his eyes. JB immediately scampered forward, running down the hallway, up the stairs, yapping away. "Ah- shit. JB ya' fucking lil' shit stain, get back here-" Eggsy hissed, jumping forward to chase his dog. Harry grabbed his arm, yanking him back beside him keeping his grip on the boy while he whispered "Eggsy, leaping forward into unknown danger is not how i would deal with this situation..." Eggsy -momentarily distracted by the touch- nodded slowly, eyes pinned to Harry's face. Harry released his arm and stepped forward down the hallway, tucking his umbrella under his arm as he walked. Eggsy, waiting for his mentor to walk ahead a few steps before he followed. Eggsy took that moment to listen to the sounds from within the house. It was only at that moment when he realized JB was no longer barking, nor could he hear his claws across the hardwood floor. The only sounds that could be heard were the 'tap tap' Harry's shoes made as he made his way upstairs. 

Harry turned the corner at the top of the stairs, and his watch beeped three times. 

Harry stood tall at the edge of his lounge room that extended into the dining room/kitchen, scanning the area for anything out of place. He could no longer see JB, Eggsy refrained from calling out to his dog. He watched Harry stroll into the center of the open planned room from where he was, half way up the stairs. When Harry stood still, the silence in the air was unsettling to say the least. Eggsy reached the top of the stairs and put a cautious hand on the wall as he peered around the corner, being met with Harry's back, facing him, looking out the large glass sliding door leading to the balcony. The ominous atmosphere was heightened by the apparent uneasiness coming from Harry. 

Eggsy approached his mentor, a nauseous feeling rising in his stomach. Not that he was ever calm in Harry's house. "...'arry?-" 

_"Shh."_ Harry instantly silenced Eggsy, jerking his head in his direction before returning his attention to the short hallway leading towards Harry's office. Eggsy was standing just a little behind Harry when the sound of smooth metal sliding across the polished wooden flooring a bit aways from their feet. Eggsy only got half a second to look at the cause of the noise before Harry pivoted on the spot, grabbing Eggsy and launching both himself and the recruit tumbling over the back of the sofa to their left, onto the cushions just before an ear-blowing noise, encased the area, a flash of light followed by smoke billowing throughout the room. 

"Stay down" 

Eggsy only had a few moments to savour Harry -hovering over him, with his arms on either side of his head and a knee planted between Eggsy's- before he sprang to his feet, placing an arm on the back of the sofa, swinging his body back over the furniture, wielding his umbrella. Eggsy sat up only to be greeted with a face full of smoke, he peered over to where he once stood to see two figures exchanging blows within the thick white smog. One of them had to be Harry, so in order to help, he needed to figure out which one. The problem was that in the enclosed room, that quickly filled with smoke, it was nearly impossible to see just a few feet in front of you. The intruder, under the cover of their trap, had the upper hand in their duel with Harry and Eggsy wasn't willing to fire the gun in case he hit Harry so he needed another idea. The sound of Harry grunting as he was struck made Eggsy more panicked than he thought, his mind doing backflips trying to think if a way to help when he doubted running blindly into the smoke would grant any good results. He glanced over to where light was entering the room. _the glass door_. 

Eggsy quickly leaped over the sofa, similarly to how Harry had just done, and sped towards the door, using the handle of the gun to hit the glass, three hits and the entire screen shattered. Smoke immediately began wafting through the space and out into the open air outside. It wasn't long before he had a clear visual of Harry and the intruder. They were wearing an entirely black outfit with a ski-mask and what looked like ski goggles covering their face, they were also sporting a bullet proof vest and an assortment of equipment Eggsy has come into contact with over the past few months. As he analysed the attacker, it didn't quite click that they could see him too. 

"EGGSY!" Harry called as the intruder took their attention off Harry, and onto Eggsy. Whoever they were, they were tall and fast, fast enough that Eggsy didn't have long enough to react before the unknown person swung at his face. He was able to dodge it, _just_ but he still stumbled to the side and failed to respond quick enough to defend from the second blow to the side of his head, causing Eggsy to drop his gun as he landed the hit. The pain shot through his skull, rattling his thoughts and scrambling his vision, Eggsy drew a wild card and swung a blind leg up as he fell, making a satisfactory connection with the sensitive part of their waist, just beneath their ribs. That gave Harry an opening to slam the handle of his umbrella against the attackers head and direct their attention back on Harry. Eggsy, who had landed painfully in the glass littered floor, used his elbows to try and lift his upper body off the floor so his bare hands didn't come into contact with the shards, but his head was still recovering from the well-placed strike to his temple that successfully disorientated him. Eggsy, desperately trying to regain his focus, watched in fear as the intruder began gaining the advantage against Harry. Eggsy couldn't believe it, He'd seen Harry take down six guys at once. Sure none of them had any proper fighting experience but how tough can this one person be? 

Attack after attack was blocked when suddenly the silent intruder, made a calculated strike at Harry's face, sending his glasses flying, using his own weapon against him, the unknown person brought Harry's umbrella down on his head with a frightful _crack_

Harry fell to his knees, hanging his head, seemingly in a daze. 

The world around Eggsy was moving in slow motion. His own breathing and heartbeat were the only things he could hear. They echoed in his ears tauntingly. The masked attacker took a step back, retrieving Eggsy's fallen gun and lifted it to point it at Harry's head. Eggsy's legs were moving before he could even think about it, blades of glass cutting into his fingers as he scrambled to his feet. Speeding towards Harry, he dropped to his knees, skidding across the hardwood floors placing himself in between the two men, he squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders, his face against Eggsy's chest, the very second the gunshot rang in his ears. 

What followed was unexpected. 

_He wasn't dead_

Eggsy slowly opened his eyes glancing down at Harry before slowly rotating his head to stare up at the man, standing behind him, still holding the gun pointed right at Eggsy and Harry. The smoke had completely left the building now, giving Eggsy a clear view of the man in front of him, as he slipped his fingers beneath the material of his mask on his neck, pulling it off, to reveal a familiar bald head. Eggsy could have sworn his jaw hit the ground. 

"Congratulations Eggsy, you passed" 

what 

Standing before him, holstering the gun, was Merlin. Eggsy wasn't sure if he was happy or really _fucking_ angry and very, very confused. He instantly whipped his head around to Harry who had lifted his head and was now staring at Eggsy with an unreadable expression. He couldn't tell if he was happy or not either. After a moment or two, a thin smile spread across Harry's lips that made Eggsy's heart swell, regardless of whether he meant the smile or not, and patted the confused boy on the shoulder in a somewhat proud manner "Well done my boy, you did well" he praised, standing up without a problem and brushing himself off. 

_what?_

"Yes you did..." Merlin added "...breaking the door was a very smart move to regain your vision. Quick thinking!" he said in an impressed tone. 

"Ffffuccking _excuse me?_ What the fuck? what the actual fucking fuck?" Eggsy yelped, not really shouting but still clearly pissed. Eggsy couldn't even bring himself to stand up, his knees sliding out from beneath him and his bum came into contact with the ground. A bewildered position to match his bewildered expression. Merlin, who had placed Harry's umbrella on the counter beside him and was now inputting Eggsy's results into his tablet, didn't even look at him while he responded "Well in case you didn't notice, it was a test, and you passed with flying colours!..." his tone was excited and bright, unmatching to his rather serious expression. Eggsy continued to gape as he continued "...the goal was to protect your mark -either your mentor or an assigned civilian- from the _mysterious assassin_ ..." Merlin waved a hand beside his head for added emphasis on "mysterious". 

"...in your case of course, it was Harry and you could achieve this in any way imaginable, as long as it meant your mark was still alive by the time the fight came to an end. AND thanks to your self sacrifice, that was precisely the outcome! and a very valiant outcome it was, _the ideal result_ " Merlin finished typing and held his tablet at his side, tucked under his arm, looking down to meet Eggsy's eyes. "A true Kingsman understands their life is no more or less important than their fellow man and are simply willing to do what's right in order to protect another, your sacrifice proves you understand that better than most" Merlin finished with a pleased smile, offering his hand to Eggsy, which stared at for longer than he realized. 

Then it hit him. He _technically_ just sacrificed his life for Harry's. If the gun weren't filled with blanks he would be dead and Harry would have another dead recruit. He took Merlins hand and the man easily lifted Eggsy to his feet, as if he hadn't just been fighting. Eggsy twirled around to meet Harry's gaze, who's face had returned to the same unreadable expression. He broke the gaze by turning his attention to his umbrella, grabbing it with one hand and rubbing his head with the other, muttering about how hard Merlin had hit him. Merlin chuckled, removing his gloves and artillery belt and setting them down "Oh don't be like that Galahad" he quipped with a smirk "someone had to knock you off your high horse" He gestured to Harry with an open palm and the other man raised an eyebrow "Don't get cocky Merlin, you know i had to hold back in order to spur Eggsy's heroic side" he retorted, the corners of his lips curving up ever so slightly. Merlin shrugged his shoulders "..Whatever you say" the teasing tone caught Harry's attention and it almost looked as if the two were about to start sparring right then and there. 

Eggsy just looked wearily between them, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and think about his life for a few weeks. "You fuckers'll be the death of me" Harry turned his attention to Eggsy once more, his uninterrupted stare almost making Eggsy go weak in the knees. "Hopefully not for a few decades" Harry stated plainly, strolling into the kitchen and turning the kettle on. Merlin merely smirked, taking a seat at the counter on one of the three bar stools. Eggsy stared at the two men and wondered if this was his future. Suave, cool-headed and mot importantly _gentlemanly_ in every situation, even when there was a gaping hole off to the side of you where a cold draft was now spilling in. He smiled a little, regaining his composure and moving to take a seat beside Merlin who was ordering a drink from Harry like he was a barista. 

Familiar scampering sounds neared closer, he peered over the top of the counter to see JB running about, jumping up on Harry, then running round to do the same to Merlin, then finishing with Eggsy. Eggsy knelt down, lifting up the pug and putting him on his lap, returning the the stool. "I should 'av fuckin known.." Eggsy shook his head, scratching the pugs neck "..He only stops barkin' if he knows ya'..." Eggsy shot a glare at Merlin and the man raised his eyebrows "You may be his owner but I'll always be the puppies favourite" Merlin stated with a grin. 

Eggsy scoffed, put his elbow on the counter-top, resting his head on the back of his hand, his palms covered in cuts, putting Merlin in his sights as his curiosity took hold. 

"So 'ow did the others go?" Eggsy asked trying to sound as casual and 'not nosy' as possible. Merlin tapped on his tablet a few times before bringing up what Eggsy assumed were everyones results. "Roxy, Digby and Hugo apprehended their attackers-though Digby did by sheer luck he still succeeded-, Charlie attempted to kill his unknown intruder... it's a good thing i made sure all the guns were loaded with blanks..." Merlin trailed off, scrolling through the candidates "The others failed and were sent home. You were the only one who directly put yourself in danger to protect your mark..." Merlin added placing an arm on Eggsy's shoulder, eyes still on the tablet. "..which is precisely why you received the highest score for this test"

Harry placed two cups of tea on the counter in front of Merlin and Eggsy before grabbing his own and leaning on the counter across from them, staring at a newspaper lying atop the bench. Eggsy mumbled a 'fanks' and Harry shot him a glare. Eggsy sighed, picking up the cup with both of his hands "Thank You Harry Hart My Dear, Dear Mentor" he would have bowed if he weren't seated. Harry let his vacant expression slip and a faint grin found its way to his lips. Harry's smile was one of the things Eggsy most looked forward to. A day without it almost seemed like a day of wasted opportunity. Wiping the dazed smile off his own face and returning his attention to Merlin, he posed his question "Wait i don't get it... I _theoretically_ got myself killed and _that's_ what got me the highest mark? I only did that because i knew i couldn't beat you and-" 

"You weren't willing to let Harry die" Merlin finished for him. Eggsy chewed on the inside of his cheeks, not knowing what to add. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry stopped moving, listening to the conversation "you knew your limits and instead of attempting to do something tricky or convoluted out of mere hope, with seconds to spare, you acted with valour and chose to end your own life if it meant saving another" Merlins eyes were pinning him now "You're just like your father, Eggsy" 

Those words hit Harry like a bullet. He acted _exactly_ how his father did the day he died, if it weren't a test he _would_ have died. That sort of self sacrificial bullshit irritated every fiber of his being. Eggsy, a young boy, half his age was willing to cut his life short for the sake of his ridiculous mentor. He didn't know if he was angry at Eggsy, Lee or a combined mess of the two but one thing he knew for sure. He wasn't going to let Eggsy do that again. He refused to let another Unwin die on his watch. He already had his fathers blood on his hands. He couldn't bare to have Eggsy's too. 

**\-------------------------------------------------**


	2. What's the difference?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a feeling, there's a feeling.
> 
> Everybody's feeling feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically "Kingsman" focusing on the bits and pieces added in to fill in time skipped in Eggsy's training and hartwin drabble.  
> Because that's what i do. 
> 
> Beginning notes this time bc why not. Originally this chapter was far far longer but i decided to cut it in half and upload chapter 3 in a day or two.  
> BUT my computer over heated and i lost the ending of it so it killed my motivation a bit.
> 
> So in the next two chapters you'll see Harry being paranoid about his baby that he's pretending he doesn't have a thing for. a.k.a Lots of Harry angst. and some mature dialogue  
> Also i have nothing against Charlie! I just had an urge for sassy Eggsy and witty Roxy...  
> Also Roxy is gay and no one can tell me otherwise.
> 
> enjoy m'lovelies. Also ty for all the cute comments on the first chapter. cheers me up :') x

Eggsy had his eyes fixed on Harry out of the corner of his eye, the mans arms stiffening, hands flat on the counter-top on either side of today's paper. It wasn't hard to tell something was bothering him. Eggsy may not look it but he's observant as fuck when he wants to be, especially when it's someone he likes paying specific attention to. Was he bothered by the test results? Eggsy couldn't begin to fathom why.... here Eggsy was thinking he did the right thing? He thought he was _supposed_ to be a self-sacrificing knob if it meant saving those around you or potentially much higher stakes. But there Harry was, face vacant but his body language giving away pretty much everything Eggsy needed to make an assumption. Eggsy returned his attention to his puppy, relaxing on his lap. J.B had grown quite a bit but he still wasn't fully grown yet, even for a pug. He lightly scratched behind his dogs ear, J.B's stubby tail wagging in response. 

Eggsy stirred from his thoughts when Merlin rose beside him, finishing off his tea and placing the cup down on the counter, nodding at Harry and turning to do the same to Eggsy. "Well, as enjoyable as this evening has been i must be heading off..." he lilted "...Do get some rest Eggsy, got another busy day tomorrow... you too Galahad" Merlin packed up his various deadly gadgets and headed for the stairs "...I'll show myself out" he winked at the two of them before descending the stairs leading away from the train-wreck of a room. Eggsy raised a hand in farewell and saw Harry shake his head in his peripheral vision, like Merlin had told a terrible pun or something. Glancing at the ground Eggsy noticed Harry's glasses and hopped off his chair, placing J.B on the ground and picked them up, inspecting them before handing the to Harry. Not even a scratch. Harry looked at Eggsy's hand for a moment and stood up straight "Ah, thank you my boy..." Harry continued, taking the glasses out of Eggsy's hand "...Almost forgot about them" he slipped the glasses into the inside pocket at the front of his suit, like you see those fancy blokes on the telly do. Eggsy smiled, more to himself and not really intentionally. Just because he was imagining Harry as one of those rich prats in a rom-com at a fancy ball, watching his love interest walk down the stairs. "Ah, well...Wouldn't want you cracking your back trying to bend over to get them yourself now would we?" Eggsy chortled, earning a glare from Harry, followed by an exhausted smile "Yes, yes, you're oh so very funny" Harry proclaimed, picking the cups up and placing them in the sink behind him. Eggsy smiled as he watched, Although his mentor was in perfect physical condition, possibly better than Eggsy, it was still fun to tease him about his age. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't even sure how old Harry was...Assuming he was somewhere between 20-35 when Eggsy's dad died that would make him mid-to-late 40's early 50's? maybe? Eggsy shrugged to himself mentally, Didn't matter to him, and it wasn't like he was a 15 year old girl. 23 turning 24 in 2 months, plenty developed enough to make semi-inappropriate advances at his hot mentor. 

He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Harry had grabbed his hand, and was now holding it between his. Eggsy did his best not to whimper as Harry stared intently at his gradually scabbing hand. "Why didn't you mention all this" Harry said pointing out the cuts from the glass earlier. _'because my limbs go numb whenever you look at me'_ was what he wanted to say, but instead he just shrugged "didn't think they were worth mentioning..." he uttered softly, savoring Harry's large, calloused hands wrapped around his. Harry made a 'tch' noise, leading Eggsy to the sink with by his captured hand "Nonsense, no matter how small the injury appears, anything can turn out far worse" he explained as he put Eggsy's hand in the basin, instructing him to do the same with his other hand and turned on the water, adjusting it until it was body temperature. Eggsy frowned slightly when Harry's hands left his and watched the red slowly slide off his fingers and palms and down the drain, merging with the water. He looked up to see Harry holding out a hand towel which he took with a 'thanks' and dried off his hands before Harry took one of his hands in his again. Eggsy bit his lip staring down at how Harry expertly wrapped the thin white bandage around the layer of deep cuts covering his palms. They weren't deep enough to need stitches, but deep enough that a few band-aids wouldn't do much. He took his other hand and did the same before nodding his head with a satisfied expression. "There. Much better, now you're not likely to get blood all over my furniture." Eggsy just smiled and watched as Harry began washing the dishes, eyes still on those wonderful, skilled hands of his. 

As Harry was rinsing out the cups, Eggsy's ears picked up the sound of a low engine parking out front. The young man walked over, through the now empty door frame and onto the balcony. A blue van with the words "Windows and Doors, quick and easy replacement" written in big white letters on the side, parked by the door of Harry's home and two men stepped out. Eggsy stared down at them the turned on the spot to see Harry looking at his watch "They here already? my, my that _is_ efficient!" he exclaimed, swiftly moving to the stairs as three knocks sounded on the door. Eggsy stood back in confusion, it was late in the evening, the sun was almost down for the day, why were they still open for business at this hour?. The two men entered, one measured the door frame that still had jagged bits of glass around the edges, while the other man swept up the glass. They worked alarmingly quickly and didn't say a word, Eggsy just got out of their way and took a seat over on the sofa, switching his gaze between the workers and Harry, who had brought his newspaper over to where Eggsy was sitting and sat on an armchair opposite him. Eggsy opened his mouth wordlessly before he started to speak, not sure how to phrase his question, and wondering if it was a stupid question to ask. "...'Ow...did they-" Eggsy started, but stopped when the corners of Harry's lips turned upwards just a bit, flicking through his paper "I assume Merlin called them" he stated matter-of-factly "...and hopefully paid for them too, because i'm sure as hell not going to" he lowered his voice giving a Eggsy a side eye that basically said ' _You're_ the one that broke my door after all'. Eggsy stifled a chuckle "Well i 'ope you're not expectin' me to, 'cause it might involve me selling my body to those gents for the next few weeks to make up for it." Eggsy joked with another giggle. Harry's outer self reacted to that comment with a plain old huff, exhaling out his nose and shaking his head, but his inner self certainly didn't. ' _Remind me to never let Eggsy pay for anything himself ever again..._ ' 

Harry was rather sensitive to those sort of comments, especially in regards to Eggsy. The young man chuckled about things like that so often and so nonchalantly you'd never assume he wasn't just having a laugh. Harry's not suggesting he would actually do that but he couldn't help but recall that first day with Eggsy at the pub when one of Deans 'friends' made the rent boy comment. Thinking back on it, he wasn't even offended at the implication of that's what Harry wanted from Eggsy, it was the plain disrespect towards Eggsy that tipped him over the edge. He wasn't going to leave him to those brutes anyway but the idea of grown men acting in such a disgusting manner towards a boy half their age irritated him beyond belief. The thought of Eggsy dealing with that treatment throughout his childhood gave Harry a painful feeling in his chest... and the thought of any of those men touching Eggsy made him positively _nauseous_. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that if Dean threatened to hurt Eggsy's mother, Eggsy would do anything to stop that from happening. Out of respect for Eggsy, Harry didn't allow his thoughts to delve too far into the possibilities of what occurred during Eggsy's childhood. He already had more than enough evidence to put Dean in a tiny, dirty cell for life -or until he was killed by his fellow inmates- he didn't need to add forced prostitution or child molestation onto that list. 

Harry raised his head slightly and glanced at the boy as he watched the workers, one of the men carrying a large bin of broken glass down the stairs, the other following along holding a tape-measure. The two returned a few minutes later holding each end of a large pane of glass, standing it up and beginning to set it into place. These men were professionals, their job was to clean up the areas where a Kingsman made a bit of a mess. This involved cleaning up blood, bodies, or maybe just replacing a window or two. All they had to do was make it look like it was never damaged in the first place. Like nothing happened. Eggsy looked as though he was in a trance, legitimately interested by these men doing their job, Harry found himself smiling without realizing it and held his gaze on Eggsy, watching the side of his face in a similar manner to how Eggsy was watching the two men by the door. Harry sat back in his seat and tipped his head a little to the side, both hands still on either side of the paper. Without thinking Harry was examining every part of the younger mans face, from his pale skin to the shape of his jaw. Despite the fact that he dressed like a highschooler, in baggy jackets and caps that he even wears indoors, his face had a certain maturity to it, especially when he was in his candidates uniform. Harry knew that Eggsy wouldn't have had any access to finer clothing but it honestly does suit him. It gave Harry a strange sense of joy seeing Eggsy's face light up when he fawned over the Kingsman suits. Harry decided if Eggsy makes it to the final two, he'll fix him up with a suit of his own. Only Kingsmen are supposed to have one but Harry was fondly looking forward to Eggsy's expression when he told him about getting his own suit. You really could compare it to ' _My Fair Lady_ '. A faint, faded noise arouse around him but Harry was thinking too deeply to notice right away, it wasn't until a repetitive clicking noise reached his ears when he was snapped out of his daze only to see Eggsy with the widest, cheekiest grin on his face. Harry sat there, stunned, slowly coming to the realization that he'd become entranced with Eggsy's face. He made a speedy glance to where the workers once stood, the two men gone, the door replaced, like nothing had happened. Eggsy's voice made Harry whip his attention back to him "Oh 'thank GOD. If you'd stared at me like that for any longer i wouldnt've been able to control myself!" he remarked, fanning himself in a mocking manner with the collars of his shirt and jacket. 

' _Like that'? what does he mean 'Like that'??_

Harry put his fist over his mouth, clearing his throat, placing the newspaper on the side table before standing up and straightening his jacket "Alright Eggsy, lets not be ridiculous" he countered, regaining his composure and averting his eyes from the young man who was still grinning wildly. Eggsy just let out a short, stifled snort, before putting his hands on his knees as he stood up "Whateva' bruv, you're the one who was _undressing me with your eyes_ " he added a exaggerated sultry tone to the end of his sentence, bumping Harry with his shoulder before hopping happily towards the guest room Harry had organised for him. Harry immediately retorted "Didn't i just tell you to stop being ridiculous?" Harry chastised as he straightened the end of his suit for the second time "A good candidate listens to their mentor obediently" Harry didn't dare meeting Eggsy's playful gaze, instead he fiddled around with his watch as he usually does except this time he was just pressing buttons at random. _anything_ to distract himself. Eggsy stopped in his tracks, turned on his side and looked across his shoulder at Harry. 

_"Yes, Sir..."_ he all but _purred_.

Harry's entire body froze, the man needing to force himself not to react the way his body instinctively wanted to. He took a deep, subtle breath through his nose in a desperate attempt to control himself "Go get some rest Eggsy." he stated as plainly as he could manage. Eggsy wordlessly turned and headed to the guestroom, J.B. scuttling along behind him, no doubt wearing the smuggest grin Eggsy's capable of making. Harry finally had a chance to breathe. 

___________

Very early the next morning, they made surprisingly casual small-talk at breakfast before making their way to the tailors to take the shuttle into the Kingsman base. The two men stepped inside the descending dressing room, Harry pressed his hand to the mirror before turning around and swiftly exiting the room. Eggsy turned back and stared a him quizzically, his gaze rising as the floor slowly lowered beneath him. Harry stood in the doorway "I'll see you at a later juncture my boy. I have some business to attend to." He clarified, clicking at his watch "No slacking off just because i'm not at the base to check up on you." he added, waiting for Eggsy's nod in response before closing the door and leaving Eggsy alone in the elevator with J.B sitting at his feet. That man confused Eggsy. Not just in the sense of him being a spy and the whole super confidentiality thing, he got that, but the way he wards off emotions like he's trying not to catch a cold. Eggsy didn't know the reason behind Harry's semi-awkward behaviour last night but it did make Eggsy wonder a few things as he was lying in bed with J.B on his chest. It couldn't possibly be that Harry Hart was _interested_ in him? as in more than interested to see if he can get the Lancelot spot or not. Either that or Eggsy has pushed him to the brink of discomfort and hes just too polite to reject him....The more daring side of him was almost tempted to visit Harry in his room in the middle of the night just to see how he reacted. Eggsy groaned loudly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his light-brown tartan uniform and pouting in frustration. At this point he didn't even care if it was the latter option, it's the not knowing that's so painful. Eggsy has never been interested in someone romantically for this long without confessing, it's just not who he is. All he wanted to do was corner Harry and blurt all his feelings to him and pray to based god that he understood or even better felt something in return. Eggsy figured he should stop. Harry had _recently_ come out of a coma because of whatever was in that professor dudes head and he was most likely still a bit boggled by it. But the thought of not seeing Harry everyday was too painful to think about. Eggsy actually evaluated that his feelings probably grew more intense because of the coma. He remembered hearing the news and his heart dropping, he remembered walking into the hospital ward and seeing Merlin and Arthur standing over him and Harry, lying there motionless with tubes sticking out of his body. Harry doesn't know this but he visited often. Like, when he was supposed to be studying or training, instead he was sitting by Harry's bedside just waiting for him to wake up.. Eggsy felt pathetic but there was a certain level of comfort he felt with Harry that he didn't feel anywhere else or with anyone else. Being around Harry just made him feel.... safe? The elevator halted at the bottom and Eggsy stepped off, b-lining for the shuttle pod and sitting down, J.B still at his feet, getting a few more minutes to ponder his decisions.

When Eggsy arrived at the base, he met up with Roxy at their bedsides, having a few minutes to settle in before Merlin barged in with today's tasks. The light-haired girl gave him a sweet smile with a cheeky secret "So how was your time with Harry Hart" she said mischievously, accentuating the name of his mentor. Eggsy just pursed his lips, forcing back a smirk. There was no hiding anything from this girl, she had the observational skills of Sherlock. One little waver in his words on the topic of his mentor and Roxy had all she needed to know. "Oh it was wonderful" he said in a hushed tone "I confessed to him and then we made sweet sugary love on the balcony looking at the fucking stars" he proclaimed, setting J.B on the edge of his bed. Roxy snorted as she attempted to stifle a laugh, she reached out and grabbed his shoulder, looking at him with what you would think was empathy "i bet it was magical" she whispered, faking excitement and Eggsy just pushed her shoulder. He didn't know what he'd do without this girl. Roxy added an adorably bright light to the strenuous training, plus the two of them soon discovered they had a very similar sense of humour. Also it was nice having someone to back him up against Charlie, Digby and Rufus. Something his mates back home never did when Eggsy called out Deans goons. Eggsy would even go as far to say that she's the best friend he's ever had. "Anyway!" he proclaimed loudly to change the conversation. "Glad to see you're still here". The first thing he had noticed upon entering was that two of the candidates had been sent home. Making three out of the nine had been knocked out of the running. His mind trailed to Amelia for a split second before knocking himself out of it. He smiled at Roxy and she was about to answer when-

"Can't say the feeling is mutual Eggy" Eggsy could feel his face growing less and less interested with the words that would follow, but he turned around anyway only to have God shit in his face at the sight of Charlie, closely followed by his groupies, Digby and Rufus. Eggsy put his arms out to either side of him and mocked sadness "Oh don't say that! thinking about your face is what gets me up in the morning..." Charlie scoffed, beginning to speak when Eggsy added "...of course i'm imagining it being squashed under a car tire but still the meaning is there!" he confessed, placing his palm over his heart, continuing the facade. Charlie attempted to speak again but Eggsy wasn't done yet "Hey! i heard to tried to kill someone! that's a little nutty don't you think? maybe _someone_ needs to lay off the violent video games, hey?" he said shaking his head in disapproval, his lip pouting patronizingly. Charlie was fuming at this point, putting on a proud face and sneering "I did what we're being trained to do you pleb-" At that comment Roxy spoke up, hand on her hip, speaking plainly "One of the very first things we learned was that if we had the opportunity to get information from an enemy, we would take it. That means _not_ killing the attacker" she finished with a thin smile and Charlie scoffed "At least i had it in me to take down my attacker instead of curling up at my mentors feet." Eggsy's face stiffened at that but Roxy had more to say "Ignore him Eggsy, he's just miffed you got the highest marks" she said with a song in her voice. Charlies lips pursed into what could only be described as an evil smirk, slowly walking closer to the two with his eyes fixed on Eggsy "He got the highest marks because the old perverts have decided he's their favourite ass" 

"Want to say that again Charlie? I think myself and the other Kingsmen would be amused to hear it" The candidates all whipped their heads around to Merlin, who had just entered to hear that final comment. Charlie had seized up and his mouth was opening and closing trying to find words to speak. Merlin looked on vacantly "Do you have anything to add?" he pressed in a low, intimidating voice. Charlie shook his head "No, sorry Sir!" he stammered as professionally as he could manage. Eggsy had to hold back a smirk and he's certain Roxy was doing the same. Merlin nodded "Alright then..." he started "We're surrounded. Enemies on all sides. They're trying to kill us. What do we do?" Merlin announced, tapping on his tablet, looking over the hands raised among the six in front of him. Eggsy didn't understand this part. He'd teach the candidates to snipe and the craziest fighting moves you only see in movies and then he'd give them the same trivia they'd been learning since day one. He pointed at Rufus "..Find a place to hide and regroup?" the tall boy responded slowly, Merlin narrowed his eyebrows "Could you be anymore vague?! EXPLAIN.HOW. Imagine i'm an imbecile, a plain old citizen. You need to _thoroughly_ explain to me how you're going to keep me alive. Charlie." he snapped, eyes setting on Charlie who quickly responded "Move the sick, injured and those incapable of fighting to the shuttles and have some of the Kingsmen and the recruits guard their safe passage while the others plan a counter attack" He spoke quickly, but clearly. Merlin nodded "Good. But what if the power's been shut off? The shuttle wouldn't work, what then?" Merlin quickly pointed at Roxy "We could still use the shuttle rails, guide the survivors by foot down the tracks" Roxy answered confidently, Merlin nodded "We're being overpowered, there's too many for us to fight, we may be escaping but they're inside the base. What then?" There was a pause in hands being raised. Merlin often posed trick question of a double standard to throw them off so they were all careful about answering at this stage in his trivia. "...Blow everythin' up?" Eggsy spoke without thinking so it was too quiet for Merlin to hear, but the other boys in the room didn't stop themselves from snickering. He glowered at them. He was just thinking about all those spy movies and undercover cop movies where they'd blow up their base to destroy their plans and information... Yeah they're just movies but he thought it was a good guess. "What was that Eggsy?" Merlin, giving Eggsy his full attention, Eggsy spoke a little clearer "Uh... Blow up the base?...sir? and the tunnels...so...no one could follow us or get their hands our shit?" Merlin's eyebrows raised, pointing at Eggsy "Exactly! At all costs, we must protect the sanctity of this country, and if we were to get overrun, we would need to destroy every single bit of information, every little piece of evidence that suggest we exist. Because as far as anyone not involved with Kingsman is concerned, we _don't_ exist. We need to keep it that way, we must be willing to sacrifice everything, resources, people, everything. This base is rigged with a self destruct sequence. When myself or one of the other Kingsman inserts a code into their watch it will give us one hundred and eighty seconds to escape. That's what we're doing today. Drills. In the event of an attack and all hope is lost. " Merlin gave the recruits a curt nod. One hundred and eighty seconds is three minutes, which isn't long at all considering the size of the Kingsman base, it would almost take up all of that just to sprint from one side of the base to the other. "The weeks following will be of a similar caliber...and at the end of the month!....Well... i hope none of you are afraid of heights..." Eggsy let his shoulders sag, who was alright with heights, he didn't love them, but he was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie in that respect. He turned his head to Roxy, who had visibly stiffened, he bumped her shoulder, winking at her as Merlin continued "Meet me out at the weapons shed in ten minutes" He ordered before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Charlie gave Eggsy a side glare and Eggsy just winked at him too before they all moved to their respective beds, organizing what they needed. Eggsy sighed, wondering what was waiting for them. 

-

The rest of the month was just as insane as Eggsy expected. He barely saw Harry at all there was so much extensive training and Merlin being a cheeky cunt. Yes, he was still a little sore about the whole 'no parachute' thing.... his legs hurt... Eggsy laid down on his bed at the end of another training course, only feeling the presence of two other people in the barracks and took a deep breath. At least him and Roxy passed.... And Charlie was considerably less stuck up without his groupies, although still very stuck up. Eggsy lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, listening to the once annoying, now comforting sound of J.B's snuffled breathing. He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. _'Still have a long way to go'_


End file.
